Tsubasa Another Chronicle 0-1: Wings of Memories
by DestinyKakeru
Summary: *TAC 0.1* The real Syaoran and gang arrives in a new dimension, but are quickly thrown into the strange Castle Oblivion, where they are given a warning by a mysterious figure in black hood: "To find is to lose, and to lose is to find..." ON HIATUS.
1. 0: Opening Quote

_All hearts are one,_  
_one heart is all._

_In other words,_  
_the Kingdom's heart — "Kingdom Hearts"_  
_That is the great heart._

_And hidden within_  
_is great darkness…_

__(Opening quote taken from the _Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories_ manga)


	2. 1: Castle Oblivion

**Chapitre 1****  
Castle Oblivion**

_"Ahead lies something you need…  
But in order to claim it,  
you must lose something that is dear  
to you."_

- o -

[Here we are, everyone — welcome to a new dimension!]

Syaoran winced slightly as he detached himself from his other traveling companions, the dark, brooding ninja Kurogane and the seemingly cheery magician, Fai D. Flourite, after being thrown mercilessly out of Mokona's mouth on the hard, cold ground in a tangled heap.

"You stupid white pork bun!" Kurogane growled and squashed Mokona between his palms furiously. "Can you _ever_ land properly, you bastard?"

"Now, now, Kuro-tan," Fai plucked the little fluffy creature from Kurogane's hands. "There's no need to be so worked up, ne? Just be glad that we didn't…oh, fell into a pit of fire, for example."

"_You—!_"

Syaoran smiled weakly at the usual argument sparked off among his comrades. _They just never change, huh?_ He then ignored them and began to study the environment they were now in.

They were standing along a narrow pathway that led to a huge, gold castle against the sky obscured with greenish-gray clouds. Many little aquamarine-colored turrets struck out of the building at odd angles; faint lights could be seen from some of the fancy windows, and Syaoran thought he caught a shadow flickered across one of them. There was something foreboding about this castle that sent shivers down his spine. He shuddered.

Apparently, Kurogane didn't like what he saw, either. He grabbed for Mokona's long ears. "What kind of bloody place is this?"

[Mokona doesn't know~!]

"Hyuu… We might as well poke around a bit, I guess?" Fai glanced at Mokona casually. Syaoran knew that he was staring at Mokona's earring, which would glow whenever it was the time for them to move on to the next world. "We can't go anywhere else for now, anyway."

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly — he went into a defensive stand when a hooded figure materialized suddenly before the gang; the others tensed up also at the sight of the newcomer.

"Ahead lies something you need…" the figure spoke to them in a strange, low voice. "But to claim it, you must lose something that is dear to you." With that, it faded into nothingness.

Syaoran remained rooted to the spot, stunned. He felt as if his head was on fire after hearing the figure's speech — the painful memories of his past crashed within his mind. He bit his lower lip, trying hard not to show the pain on his face. He was glad that his companions did not question him and left him to force down the inner torment himself.

After a long silence, Kurogane spat with irritation, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Fai shrugged. "We might really have to find the answers…" He pointed to the large door that set before the gloomy castle. "…In there." He then turned to look at Syaoran expectantly.

"…We'll go," Syaoran nodded, his face set in determination. "Maybe…maybe it has some clues to what I've been searching for."

x x x

The door creaked open slowly as the group approached to the entrance, as if to welcome them. Kurogane frowned and reached for his katana, but Fai strolled past him into a gleaming white hall happily with Mokona on his shoulder. The ninja gritted his teeth in annoyance and followed the mage, with Syaoran bringing up the rear.

Once all of them had passed through the entrance, the door shut behind them with a low rumble.

"Uh, should we just barge in like this—" Syaoran began, but stopped himself abruptly. He felt that he had just dropped something…

"Syaoran-kun?" Fai turned around and asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"…Nothing," he replied, somewhat distracted. "It's just…I thought I've dropped something—"

"Welcome to our castle."

Syaoran whirled around, his eyes widened — it was the hooded figure they met earlier. "You're…"

The figure showed no sign of recognition. "What you have just dropped is…your 'memory'."

"Don't joke with me," Kurogane shot at it in a dangerously low voice. Before Syaoran could stop him, he had unsheathed his sword.

"…"

"Kurogane…san?" Syaoran asked softly.

The dark-haired man shook off Syaoran's concern and raised the katana once more.

"…"

"Hyuu~ Kuro-sama is trying to act cool." Fai commented cheerily. Mokona echoed after him, "Puu~ Kuro-pon is trying to act cool."

"Impossible…" Kurogane was oblivious to the smiling duo and brought the katana to his eyes, trembling slightly. "_Impossible…_"

_What's going on here?_ Syaoran was getting more and more confused — this strange dimension they were now in made him feel insecure.

"I think it should be obvious," the figure spoke again. "The moment you set foot in this castle, you will begin to forget. You will eventually forget all the abilities you knew." It glided closer towards them. "However, the forgetting does not end here. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find."

"Sounds like what the Dimension Witch would say, hmm, Moko-chan?" Fai patted on Mokona's head with a big grin.

The figure ignored the gold-haired magician's comment. "That is the way…of Castle Oblivion."

* * *

**A/N****:** This is actually the very first installment to the _Tsubasa Another Chronicle_ series, a mega-crossover project that I've been working on since three years ago when I began my debut as a fanfic writer. In _TAC: A New Chronicle_ (second installment and the continuation of this crossover), you may have noticed that I replaced the original TRC characters with my OCs. The reason shall be explained here with this very story. This chapter is only the first draft (duh, it's pretty obvious that there's a serious lack of details and the story moves too fast, haha), and I'm still polishing it to make it better. I know it weird that I'm writing this huge prologue arc in reversed order, but inspiration isn't something I can control at free will. *sweatdrops*

I'm still pretty new to the _Kingdom Hearts_ fandom, so feel free to point out any misconceptions I may have made and I will correct them asap. Also, note that this crossover will be based solely on the manga of the two series.

A big thank you to a friend of mine, Yukine Kaede, who have helped me to straighten out the descriptions for Castle Oblivion. Appreciated!


End file.
